


An Incomplete List of Things I Forgot to Thank Ignis For

by lucianlibrarian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianlibrarian/pseuds/lucianlibrarian
Summary: Noctis doesn't always remember to thank Ignis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: NaPoWriMo 2020





	An Incomplete List of Things I Forgot to Thank Ignis For

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 5! A prose poem from Noctis's point-of-view! How do I always manage these?

For that time I sliced my leg during training and Drautos said I couldn’t have a potion because it wasn’t deep enough. You stitched me up yourself in the women’s locker room because I didn’t want anyone to see me cry, and I didn’t but I cussed you out the entire time. You didn’t even flinch. For all those times you baked pastries and the recipe was wrong. For Rosemary. Also, Serafina. Don’t get me wrong, they were both nice girls. Just. Well, you know. It’s like that time you hid my porn before Dad came over. Even though I didn’t ask. Even though I didn’t talk to you for days. That’s how I knew you’d understand. For getting me that chocolate bar I was craving at the Cournix Station outside Cauthess. Ardyn had us all distracted, didn’t he? For going down to the Garment District that one day to buy up every bolt of discontinued fabric from my favorite jacket. So you could keep patching it and, when it wore out, commission a new one. I didn’t thank you because I didn’t want you to know I was there. With Prompto. He was taking pictures, and I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea. For sticking my boots upside-down on stakes by the fire. For sewing up my old socks. For buying new ones when the thread wouldn’t take. For always ensuring I didn’t get trench foot. For being you, because you’re you. For loving me, in spite of me. For all the times I fell asleep against you, kissed the hollow of your throat while you stroked my hair and reassured me: _I’m here, you’re here, there’s no prophecy, no war that will tear us apart tonight, we’ll see each other in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@lucianlibrarian](https://twitter.com/lucianlibrarian)  
> Discord: starryfox#7213


End file.
